A life I once had
by dettahteen
Summary: Naruto and Kagome go back into the feudal era while on their way to school, everyone knows Kagome is the reincarnation to Kikyo, but who is Naruto reincarnated from, why is he connected to the jewel and what are his powers, No kagonaru pairings,
1. Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Hey everybody, I have been reading some crossovers lately and found that in everyone I read it always had Naruto as a demon, or coming there from a different world, never from the same world as Kagome, and reincarnated. Well here is my attempt at it hopefully it isn't a failure seeing as how I always do things on a whim, oh yeah just a warning there will be no NaruKaga pairing at all their relationship is basically friendship and brother-sister.

Summary: Naruto and Kagome are from the same world, and both make their way to the feudal era after an accident, Naruto was reincarnated just like Kagome, but he is the creator of the Shikon jewel, and remembers all of his past lives, even when he was a ninja working hard to achieve the goal of being Hokage.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**"memories"**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter one: Returning to where we first crossed paths<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the mirror, he was sure he forgot something as he watched his reflection stare back at him, he checked his uniform, nothing was out of place. He checked his hair to see if he had a bed head, nope it was tame today, and laid flat and was soft like silk. He checked the time, it was still an hour till he had school, now for the life of him he couldn't remember what he was forgetting.<p>

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" An angry female voice rang through his entire home as he looked at his door in fear, remembering he had to help his best friend Kagome with her chores at the shrine.

'Ah crap I knew I forgot something, I hope the old man would forgive me, but I don't think Kagome ever will' The blond thought as he ran for his life, jumping out of his room through the window as a young teenage girl with black hair and eyes glaring at him, running from his fate as he ran to the shrine a few minutes away.

Kagome yelled at him while she was trying to catch up to him, everyone living nearby laughed at the two, they were like siblings always fighting every morning. Everyone knew the boy had a rough life, his mother and father died in a car crash on their way to a business meeting, his only other family member dealt with his pain by going to America to go to school. Kyuubi was a troublemaker exactly like his younger brother Naruto except he had their mothers fire red hair and eyes, while Naruto took after his American father, and had blond hair and blue eyes.

They ran until they reached the top of the stairs of the Higurashi shrine, the head priest stood laughing as he watched the tired forms of the two teenagers in front of him panting, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto was the first to recover as he watched the old man, in front of him who was Kagome's grandfather he always watched over him and Kyuubi when he was younger.

"That's a new record Naruto, I think you beat the one you made last week, you are a whole five minutes earlier than usual." He smiled

"Don't encourage him to be late grandpa!" Kagome growled, Naruto was laughing while rubbing the back of his head, as his tanned skin paled at Kagome's glare.

"At least he works Kagome, and I get to tell his all about the ancient artifacts whenever I want." the older man sulked, Kagome waved off her anger as she went to prepare their lunches for the day. Naruto still felt like he forgot something, he looked at his watch to check the date, when he saw the date May 13, he smiled brightly.

"Hey old man can I postpone tomorrow's lecture on ancient artifacts, I sorta got plans I totally forgot about." Naruto bowed, he knew this was the only way to make the elder priest allow him to go, Naruto was his heir because Souta didn't want to become the next head priest and wanted to become a famous soccer player.

"Ah I see you finally remembered, it's okay you still got a few years left until you have to take your studies seriously." Grandpa smiled, as he continued to sweep the stairs before he saw his apprentice running for his life and his granddaughter chasing him.

Naruto smiled at him before making his way to Kagome's home for breakfast, when he reached the door it swung open and a small figure jumped at him, pushing him down.

"Ow, Oh Naruto can you help me practice for the soccer tryouts next week?" A small brunette boy said, while he sat on top of Naruto looking down at him with his eyes sparkling, Naruto chuckled when he saw the child's eye's before he replied.

"Sure Souta, but why not tell them you play with me on a regular basis you'll definitely get a spot!" Naruto laughed, as he watched the boys eyes glow in admiration, Souta knew that Naruto was the soccer god ever since he first stepped on the field, but shocked everyone when he chose the life of a simple priest, everyone knew that he would have had the chance of being a famous soccer player playing internationally.

"Why don't you ever want to pursue a career being a soccer player?" Souta asked curiously, he always wanted to ask his idol why he never wanted to continue in the field many thought he was born the be on.

"Because I always wanted to be a priest, I don't know why it was like a calling, you know like how you feel when you step on the field about to play a game, just that for me it was being a priest." Naruto knew his logic was far fetched, but he didn't know any other way to explain it, instead of telling him about his memories about his past lives. Souta understood what his older friend and idol was saying, but he didn't like it at all, but he knew what it was like to chase a dream.

"Naruto we got to leave, the train is going to leave in fifteen minutes!" Kagome yelled, she was dressed in her sailor uniform, two backpacks in her hands, she tossed one into Naruto's hand as she ran past him. Naruto took a few minutes to process what Kagome said as she ran right past him, when he understood when she said he bolted after her. They ran as fast as they could, the doors to the train were closing they made one last dash before making it inside, both were tired and trying to catch their breaths.

"Thank god we made it!" Kagome gasped as she started to laugh, Naruto joined her until he thought about what grandpa got for Kagome on her birthday, it was usually an ancient artifact and she would always give it to him when she remembered.

"Hey Kagome, what did you get for your pre-birthday present?" Kagome grimaced as she remembered the dried imps hand her grandfather gave her.

"An dried water imp's hand, why you want it don't you?" She knew the answer, her childhood friend was as weird as her grandpa, that's why they got along so well.

"Of course you know I love those kind of things!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes glowed at the thought of getting the artifact in his hands.

"Oh yeah grandpa got a whole shipment of a shika-no-something jewel too, he said it was an ancient jewel that has four souls." If Kagome was paying attention to her friend, she would have realized how he winced when he heard of the jewel, as he thought about his previous life when he created the jewel from his heart after a constant battle against thousands of demons, he was still fighting even when he was sucked into the jewel. He was finally released when his last protector took the jewel into the other world, the process between the world of the living and the world of the dead released him, and he was born alongside the reincarnation of the priestess who protected him.

"Oh wait I totally forgot, I gave that hand to Buyo," Kagome suddenly said dragging Naruto out of his thoughts, when Naruto learned that she gave an antique to her cat he began sulking and ignoring her as she tried to apologize, they walked to school. Kagome's friends met up with them on the way. They spent the whole day trying to get him out of his depression, but when Hojo came by to say hello to Naruto before he went to his club activities, the one thing that shocked all the girls is when Naruto jumped into Hojo's arm and start bawling, Hojo didn't seem bothered, to him it was a daily occurrence.

"Hojo, big sis bullied me again, first she chased me this morning again, and now she brought up my hopes and shot me down when she said she gave her cat and authentic water imp hand to her cat, waaaa." Hojo simply laughed as Naruto told him about his day, Kagome simply groaned, now she knew about his fascination about those weird things, but she didn't know it would put him into depression, it was almost unnatural for him to be sad, he had a face that should always have a smile placed on it, he was like the sun always happy.

"You don't actually believe those things are real do you?" Naruto was about to answer when Kagome out her hand up to stop him from talking

"Never mind I already know your answer, but if you be good I will get it back from Buyo how about that?" Naruto jumped off of Hojo and hugged Kagome his smile had returned as he dragged Kagome back the to the shrine. The girls smiled and laughed at the blonds sudden mood changes, Hojo laughed with them, he knew his best friend was always like that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome turned fifteen, everyone woke up early to surprise her, even Naruto came early to help Kagome's mom to prepare a great birthday breakfast. He and Kagome's mom always got along like a mother and son, she practically raised him when his parents were always working and his brother left to study, she was the reason why Kagome and him became great friends she had met him praying to the shrine, and he was all alone, his parents were working all night, while his brother was too busy working or causing trouble he didn't know but he wasn't around to watch out for him, and she was going to pray for her deceased husband. The instant they met they spent time together everyday with her and her daughter Kagome, and after awhile the two spent time together and they began acting like a family, and she became almost like her mother since then, always worrying about him and taking care of him.<p>

When they finished Kagome came down and was taken aback by the grand looking breakfast waiting for her, when she learned that Naruto made it she dubbed it safe to eat, she knew her ramen addict of a friend was an amazing cook when he wanted to be. They ate while talking amongst themselves, they didn't notice Souta excusing himself to fetch Buyo to feed him. Naruto and Kagome finally finished as they made their way to school, Kagome stopped when she noticed the door to the hidden well was open she knew her brother was the only one in the entire shrine who could have gone inside.

"Souta you know you aren't allowed inside of her." Souta jumped when Kagome and Naruto walked in behind him.

"I know but Buyo is inside."

"Why don't you go down there and get him?"

"It's scary there." Souta whined, but he blushed in embarrassment when he saw Naruto chuckling behind of Kagome.

"You are looking for him aren't you? Stop being such a scaredy cat" scratching noises were heard from down the stairs, Naruto tensed when he sensed something wasn't normal but he continued acting normal as he kept a wary eye on the well.

"Aah somethings down there." Souta yelped as he sat shivering, staring at the darkness down the stairs, while Naruto narrowed his eyes, not liking the situation.

"Uh yeah the cat." Kagome said as she made her way down the stairs Naruto by her side, as Souta watched them in fear, as they walked closer to the well, they noticed the scratching noises came from inside the well. When Kagome was about to approach the well she scream in fright when the large cat jumped at her making it's presence known

"And you tell me not to be scared." Kagome was about to retort when a sudden burst of energy appeared behind her,

"Watch out Kagome!" Naruto acted fast as he held unto her before the burst of energy took the form of many hands pulling them down the well, Souta sat there dumbfounded as he tried to understand what had happened right in front of him.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kagome were being surrounded by a light while the hands that grabbed them turned them around, and they came face to face with a woman, she brought chill downs their backs as they looked at her in fear, she began speaking.<p>

"At last, oh to be alive once more. Already my strength returns." Her body was one of a centipede but her bones began to grow flesh again, as she opened her eyes and looked at Kagome who was trying to squirm out of her hold, Naruto was trying the same, but his strength from his past lives did not came back with him, as he tried to think of what to do.

"You have it don't you? Give it to me." The strange monster spoke again as she stretched her unnaturally long tongue licking Kagome's cheek, Kagome was confused as she was freaked out.

"What are you doing! Let Go!" Kagome yelled as she placed her hand on the demon's face, a bright light consumed her hand as the demon was pushed away by an unexplained force, the demon tried to grab Kagome but her arm was detached as she was pushed away, Naruto stared at Kagome's powers in disbelief, while Kagome was just as shocked.

"Wretched girl I must have the sacred jewel." The demon said as she was disappearing in the distance, Kagome's stomach began to glow as they slowly descending on solid ground the strange light that surrounded them was gone, Naruto saw the glow and was shocked but didn't comment.

"The sacred jewel?" Kagome said aloud, she was panting in shock, but when she calmed down she looked around and saw that they were at the bottom of the well, she thought they were still inside the shed, as Naruto was lost in his thoughts

'She can't have can she, I thought it was finally gone? And that demon I thought that they died out?'

Kagome was beginning to think that she bumped her head and that the whole interaction with the demon was just a dream, until she saw the arm that the centipede left behind and immediately understood that it wasn't, Naruto was trying to understand what in the world was going on but pushed his thoughts aside as he looked to the top of the well, as Kagome thought aloud as she saw the sky when they looked up. She began to call for Souta to get her grandpa to help them get out of the well. when she didn't hear a reply she grumbled at the thought of the boy running off scared as Naruto helped her climb out, with the vines growing on the side.

When they reached the top, she noticed it was the sky that they saw when they reached the top, Naruto looked at the surroundings, he knew where they were, but he didn't voice it out when he saw that Kagome was still looking at the surrounding forests, as the birds chirped in the distance, but she figured out herself that they weren't in Tokyo anymore.

"Grandpa? Mom are you there? Souta? Buyo?" Kagome called out as she tried to look for the shrine, Naruto walked beside her as he felt like someone was nearby.

'It's like I got some of my old powers back, I have my awareness from my life as Naruto Uzumaki, I never felt like this when I was back home, interesting.'

"Kagome lets go this way to look for them." Naruto finally spoke, making Kagome aware of his presence,

"Naruto where are we?"

"I'm not too sure but let's explore so we could have a good idea." Naruto said as they walked, Kagome was still calling out but when they a little distance, Kagome saw the Sacred tree and ran towards it while holding Naruto's hand hoping that they would finally be able to go back to the shrine, but when they arrived they saw a boy with an arrow sticking out of his chest, he looked like he was sleeping when they approached him his long white silvery hair blew softly in the wind.

"Hey there whatcha doing?" Kagome tried to start a conversation

"I don't think he could talk." Naruto concluded as he studied the arrow,

'This is a sacred arrow, only used to seal demons' Naruto was staring at him in curiosity as Kagome rubbed his dog like ears on his head wondering if they were real,

"There, got that out of my system" Kagome sighed as she wondered who the boy was, Naruto sensed another presence a whole group of people, a second later a group of men with arrows yelled at them.

"Get away from there." One of the men yelled as they all had their arrows drawn, ready to fire, until they let go Naruto used his body to cover Kagome, but all the arrows missed.

'They are trying to scare us?' Naruto thought as he glared at the men who attempted to kill them, Kagome clutched to the demon until she looked back at the men who were running towards them, she was extremely confused as they tied her and Naruto up and brought to a small village, people gathered but stayed at a distance not wanting to be near the strangers. Kagome was annoyed as she said that they didn't have to tie them up, but they fell on deaf ears, Naruto could hear the people as they stared at them commenting on their clothes, which was their school uniforms, others started to speak about war, and complained it was right before rice planting season, while a couple women were saying that they could be kitsune in disguise, that hurt Naruto because in one of his past life the people thought he was one when he was a human all along but he dealt with the pain and worked hard to become the hero he had become in the Ninja world.

Many people still began talking, as Kagome was getting irritated unable to believe they traveled back in time, after a few minutes a man yelled at the people.

"Make way for high priestess Kaede." An elderly woman walked towards them, as she used her bow as a cane, Kagome began to whisper to Naruto before she could reach them.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"No all the priestess's I met are like my age, I only know priests her age." Naruto whispered back, as the woman was standing before them as Kagome wondered now what. The elderly woman began throwing sacred ashes at them while chanting.

"Demon begone!" Kagome was angry as she shout at the priestess to stop, Naruto was used to the treatment from his master and teacher Kagome's grandpa during his training, Kagome's grandpa thought it was best to learn from experience.

"Hey We are not demons OK!"

"Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?" the elder asked, the man by her side began to whisper in the elder priestess's ear but the two young teenagers heard every word.

"They could be spies from the neighboring village."

"In that case they would be a fool, who would invade such a poor village of ours?" She retorted, Kagome stared at the woman, until the priestess noticed her facial features, Naruto watched as she looked at Kagome, like she was familiar but when she spoke she said.

"look clever girl or be a half-wit." Kagome was furious at the comment but didn't speak, as Naruto was understanding the seriousness of the situation held back his snicker as he waited for his friend to blow up at any minute like a bomb just waiting to explode.

"It's there though I know not why." Kaede said causing both teenagers to be confused at what she was saying,

"Huh" Was Kagome's intelligent reply.

* * *

><p>A few hours later her and Naruto sat at the priestess's home, watching her as she made them soup, she discovered that Naruto was a priest in training, when she overheard their conversation about his training and why he was not annoyed about the sacred ashes being splattered all over him. When Kaede was finished she gave Naruto and Kagome a bowl of her stew as they both said their thanks.<p>

"Bear us no ill will children, for though I now see ye mean us no harm, in these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust." She said with an apologetic face as she tended to the fire before them

"We really aren't in Tokyo are we." She asked the elderly woman, who looked at them confused.

"To Ky O never heard of it before is that where your people are from?" Kaede asked,

"Yeah, we should get going." Kagome said as she continued to finish her meal, Naruto did the same until he discovered the plain obvious result if they went back.

"But we don't even know how to get back Big sis" Naruto whispered in her ear, Kagome didn't bother to reply as she continued to eat, while glaring at Naruto who slouched back and ate his own food, mumbling under his breath he was just saying the truth, and something about how Kagome was like an evil older step sister out to destroy all things fun in life, as he wanted to explore the weird place they were at.

Kaede didn't bother to speak as she continued to watch the teenagers who were eating, she noticed Kagome once again, and how much she resembled her older sister who passed away fifty years before, Naruto noticed her staring and made his resolve to speak to her when Kagome was not any where near them, he didn't want her to know just yet who she was, and who he was and why they were brought to the strange world. As they sat down in peace and quiet, loud noises were heard from the outside, Naruto sensed demonic energy as he bolted outside, Kagome followed close behind him.

They saw the female demon centipede who brought them to the feudal era, as she terrorized the village searching for the Shikon jewel. Naruto tried to think of how to counter, but he knew not all of his spiritual power had returned or his chakra had opened yet, he needed to find a way to fight with what little spiritual power he had left, but the female centipede attacked Kagome while Naruto was thinking, he saw the monster bite at Kagome's side.

Naruto saw the jewel as it fell to the ground, he bolted towards it as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started to run, Kaede started to yell at them to run to the Forest of Inuyasha and go to the bone eaters well, they didn't know where to go, but ran to where strange lights lit the night sky, Kaede didn't know what they were saying when they said they would run to the strange lights. Kaede watched them as they ran, but found it impossible for the young girl to have the jewel as one of the villagers gave her a horse, one that wasn't attacked as she rode off after the endangered children, who were trying to run away from the Lady Centipede. Then Kaede found it strange they could see what the others couldn't as she rode forwards.

* * *

><p>While they were running Naruto noticed most of his Spiritual power was returning, as he held the jewel in his hand, they kept on running until they reached the Sacred tree, where the demon boy was trapped. They tried to run some more but the demon was closing in on them, Kagome was scared she stared to yell for help from anybody, as she did Naruto noticed the sealed Demon's heartbeat had started once again. The demon glared at Kagome as he sneered while saying.<p>

"Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?" Kagome noticed he was speaking, and was confused

"So you're alive?"

"Why are you taking so long to kill her, do her like you did me. You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time."

"That does it, Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is she's not me cause my name is,"

"She's here." Inuyasha cut her off, Naruto saw the demon appear once again, she first attacked him, but when his hand touched her body his holy powers reacted as her skin was burned, Kagome was scared as she was going to be attacked head on, but the demon was stopped as Naruto touched her. The demon didn't know that he had the jewel in his hand, Kagome was getting in a verbal fight with the sealed demon as Naruto was fending off with the demon with only his hands, as his holy powers came out on their own, he had no control.

Kaede appeared, with the rest of the villagers willing to fight off the demon, she saw how Kagome was verbally fighting with Inuyasha the demon sealed in the tree, and how Naruto was fighting the demon off with holy powers of a priest or priestess's. Naruto was getting frantic as he yelled at Kagome to ran away, but the demon changed targets as she moved towards Kagome, as she tripped Naruto when he looked away.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled as she put her hand out to stop the demon from coming closer to her, but she shocked when the same light as the first time she saw the centipede came out of her exactly like Naruto, Kaede was shocked as she continued to fire arrows at the demon,

"They both have the sacred power." Kaede said, Naruto was tired out, as his powers were very taxing in his new body,

'Damn, its been hundreds of years since I was reborn, my powers are just as taxing as my very first time using them.' Naruto panted in exhaustion.

Kagome was trying to run away from the demon but was pinned against the tree with Inuyasha, he was trying to coax her into releasing the arrow from his chest, she was slowly being crushed as Naruto ran towards her in amazing speed, but he was too late when Kagome had taken out the arrow in desperation, Kaede was shocked once again as she saw the spell made by her sister was removed. Inuyasha fought the demon while laughing manically, while he was fighting Naruto ran to Kagome's side, her side was still bleeding, he placed his hand to her side and his powers glowed in his hand as he healed her wound.

"You too, why does our hands glow?" Kagome looked at him confused as the pain on her side subsided.

"I am not too sure, but we have to be careful, that thing could still come after us." Naruto felt the demonic powers of the sealed Demon attacking the centipede, and how he killed her in one move. When he killed her he went after Kagome, thinking she had the jewel, Naruto pushed her away as he stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Run Kagome, hurry I will try to fend him off long enough for you to get away." Naruto yelled, as Inuyasha was swinging his long nails, trying to cut Naruto down without much effort, but Naruto's past instincts were in auto pilot. He dodged every attack the demon tried to land on him, Naruto was tired of dodging while Kagome ran off, confused wondering why the demon wasn't the hero, Naruto placed his hands on Inuyasha's hands, as his hand glowed Inuyasha's skin burned, as he pushed Naruto away running After Kagome with plans to kill.

Kaede was calm as she started to chant, a strange relic necklace in her hands, when she was done the beads of the necklace glowed and moved towards Inuyasha placing themselves around his neck, right before he could kill her,

"Child ye must find the sacred word to activate the beads." Naruto was just as frantic as Kagome was, as she was trying to think of what word she should use, then at the same second Inuyasha's ear popped into their minds as they yelled at the same time.

"SIT BOY" With that word, Inuyasha fell to the ground on the bridge he was standing on, He fell into the flowing river, as Naruto and Kaede reached her,

"Child do ye have the sacred jewel?" Kagome searched herself searching for the jewel, when she shook her head the men that came with Kaede started to cry out in fear for failing to protect the jewel, Naruto looked at everyone worried about what he was about to say, pondering about whether or not to tell them the truth about himself, but when he saw Kagome's dreadful face about losing the jewel he made up his mind.

"No but I do." Naruto said as he showed them his palm, the jewel glowing beautifully in his hand, remaining its pure glow as it surrounded the young blond. Kaede looked at the young boy in awe, as she watched the child glow exactly like the Shikon jewel, when he placed the jewel in Kagome's hand he stopped glowing.

"How can ye hold the stone without corruption caused by the evil spirits that surround the jewel child?" Naruto looked at her, expressionless as he continued to speak.

"Because I am the jewel reborn, High priestess." Kagome looked at Naruto like he was insane, but she saw his power, it was just like hers, she didn't know what to think at the moment.

"Impossible, the jewel cannot be held in human form." Kaede looked at him skeptically, but kept her distance as she continued to watch him, waiting for his reaction.

"It was made possible my lady, by your elder sister, the High priestess Kikyo, when she brought the jewel with her to the other world, she released my soul from the jewel as well as almost all of my powers. The jewel here is my remaining self that could not be released, so basically someone can make the wish on the jewel, or by using me both results are the same." Naruto said as he looked away from everyone, Kagome half expected her friend to be joking around, leading everyone on. But the way he was being serious, it was exactly like the day he told her that his parents died in the car crash, and that they were never going to return again. Naruto didn't look at anyone, he was afraid of how they would look at him, but the one thing he did not expect was Kagome hugging him from behind, exactly like how she treated him when she told her about his parents.

"Ye are the jewel reborn then?" Kaede asked as she studied the boy, when the young blond looked up he nodded his head slowly, Kaede sighed heavily as she ordered the men to take them back but to be wary about how to treat Naruto, and not to touch him for too long periods, half afraid they may make a wish unknowingly.

"Child ye must be as heavily guarded like ye past self." Kaede sighed once more as they made their way back to the village, while other men threw the Mistress Centipede carcass into the Bone eaters well. Inuyasha heard the entire story, he didn't care about the results with using the jewel, or the boy only about how he could use them to change himself into a full fledged demon, instead of his half-breed self.

"Why don't ye have a guardian, child?" Kaede asked curiously, her thoughts surrounded on the idea about a human jewel, and the jewel in her village, while trying to protect both and the hide the boys secret.

"I don't need one, where we come from it is quite peaceful, only priest's and priestess's know about the jewel and its wonder's, every one else has forgotten its legend." Naruto thought back towards his teacher, the only priest who would take him on, despite his age, others wanted the boy to wait for couple years before becoming a priest in training.

"But you surely know the dangers traveling alone?" Kaede pressed on, she knew the dangers the boy could face if they found out about the boy, and about how many would fight to get their hands on him.

"Yes I know about it, especially here, but I guess that Kagome is my protector, she was in our past lives, she never did chose a successor through the traditional terms I guess that's why I got reborn alongside her." Naruto thought aloud, as Kagome was too busy looking at the construction to fix the damage that happened merely a few hours before as the sun was high in the sky.

"So she is your guardian? Ye must realize the dangers she must overcome to keep ye power safe from villains?"

"Yeah I know but I never told my guardian, but she is the only one besides myself that can purify the jewel if it is ever tainted with evil, as well as to see where the jewel could be when hidden from our sight, High priestess." Naruto said as he watched his surrogate sister help the villagers,

"And I know many demons may come for me, but that is only if they know about my existence, I can be very well hidden in the open instead of a secluded area, where many would think I am a great treasure to be hidden away at any cost." Naruto reasoned, he learned from his past self, while sealed in the jewel he was always hidden away, never to be seen it caused many to want him because he was so well guarded that they wanted to touch what no one could have, it was only later that they found out about his legend, and power.

"That is understandable, ye has been locked away many a year." Naruto nodded as he looked around the village, he could feel like something was about to happen, it scared him so much as chills went down his back, like when a predator made its way towards its prey waiting for the opportunity to attack.

Naruto turned to the source of his dreadful feeling, he saw only a tree but what caught his attention, was a red fabric shown under a branch full of leaves. Naruto knew instantly that he had to be wary about Inuyasha, and that he had to stay with Kagome, mainly because she was the only one she trusted to fully protect him.

* * *

><p>Kagome left to the spring to bath in the small lake, while Naruto waited for her at the shore, she knew the boy wouldn't dare to peak at her, he was too scared of the dog demon, and that he had never had urges like that before, he was too pure to do anything. The only reason he got the birds and the bee's talk was because of one of his past lives, where one of his teachers deemed it necessary to take him aside and to tell him about it outside of a hot spring, only to be beaten up afterwords by a horde of females who were listening to the conversation inside. The talk didn't do anything to rise his urges to look at a female, he never even looked at another guy, except Souta because he would get bullied into bathing with the small boy by Kagome.<p>

Naruto watched as the fire before him flicker and swoon as it began to dry Kagome's clothes, he never got rid of the feeling that Inuyasha gave him whenever he was near. Naruto thought he would be safe when he came with Kagome to her bath, but the damn Demon followed them still, he was staring at Kagome now at the jewel hanging around her neck as she swam in the lake naked. Naruto began to shiver, he felt the same chill, while he spoke under his breath.

"Sit boy." Naruto barely said over a whisper, but the beads heard one of it's master's say the sacred word, that made Inuyasha docile enough to let him remain in the village. Kaede merely looked at the fallen demon in annoyance as he got up again and started to yell at the frightened boy, who curled up in a fetal position, afraid if he got up he would see Kagome ready to kill him for seeing her naked behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't let up as Kagome screamed, and yell for him to sit plenty of times to keep him down so that she could dress herself in priestess's clothes while her's were still being washed. Naruto wore the same type of clothes, but when Inuyasha saw Kagome, he didn't see the strange girl he met a few days before he only saw the woman he once loved and the one who left him for dead at the trunk of a tree.

Inuyasha stared at her with a pained expression, the same as Kaede when she first saw Kagome, but she knew that the girl wasn't her sister but a reincarnated version of her. She told Inuyasha the day before that she was the younger sister of Kikyo, the little girl he knew was now an aged old priestess, with fifty years that passed since the fateful day they both supposedly died.

Naruto remembered that day very well, he was the cause of their deaths that was what he thought whenever he looked back, he remembered their love for the other, he was there one fateful day when Kikyo asked Inuyasha to become human to spend his life with her, but then the day came, he felt a strange evil presence that overcame everything that day, and that was the day the Inuyasha was sealed away, and his protector, his best friends past self was killed, and the day he was released from the jewel.

Kagome was still angry at Inuyasha that he appeared while she was bathing, but right before she stormed off she grabbed Naruto's hand as well as her uniform and continued to storm of trying to find something to vent her anger. Naruto was feeling like he could breathe once again the further they got away from the half demon, but when he looked at his surroundings he noticed that they were heading towards the well, Kagome already changed into their school uniform as they made their way back to their only clue home.

They walked in silence, Naruto noticed that the birds weren't singing, or anything at all was making a noise, he tried to remember from his life as Naruto Uzumaki, bells were going off in his head telling him it was a bad sign. The blonds heart started to pound against his chest as his fear level went off the charts, he tried to look around to see if there was any danger, but he didn't see the group of bandits coming in front of them grabbing Kagome, or reaching out to grab him.

The strange men carried them off holding their arms and legs, to risk the chance that they could fight their way off of them, they looked lustfully at the two young teenagers, as some kept a distance knowing the dangers of having their fun before their boss. They were carried a small distance away, until they reached a small hut, when they walked inside a large smelly man made his way towards Naruto, he caressed the blond boys face, while his hands were being bound, while Kagome was fighting the men off. The older man made his hand travel down the young blonds body, while Naruto stared at him in fear, the same fear he felt for the demon Inuyasha, it was the feeling that he was near a powerful demon.

The larger man removed his hand, and turned to Kagome seeing the necklace of the Shikon No Tama Jewel, he reached for it snatching it off of her neck. He began to kill of his comrades, as he moved awkwardly swinging his sword. While they looked in fear in the massacre, Naruto thought back to Sasuke the only one who wormed his way into Naruto's heart and stayed, his true best friend of his heart, the only one would could heal his pain, and he was the same to him, brothers of circumstance.

Inuyasha left after the two, he was annoyed that they left without saying a word to any villagers, he also caught the scent of another demon nearby. He ran when the scent of blood reached his nose, he just kept on running not caring where he went he followed the scent of blood until he saw a small hut some men ran out. When he ran inside he saw a patch of blond, and beside him was a large man about to tower over him, the young blond child staring at his predator in fear. Inuyasha moved fairly quickly as he struck down the man, while Kagome went to untie her younger surrogate brother and try to calm him down, as he was about to hyperventilate.

When Inuyasha struck down the man, in his shadow a large being was rising, it was a bird like demon, one that Naruto had no experience with in his past life, as it flew away. Kagome ran after the demon in the heat of the moment with Inuyasha right behind her, while Naruto walked back finally calmed down. His mind on the fear he had, he was once the most powerful, unafraid powerful priestess and a legendary Shin-obi before that, and now his fear was now getting the better of him, basically freezing him in the face of danger like when he did when he first saw danger when he a young genin after his first fight against some rogue nin in a life or death situation.

**"Naruto you have got to be the number one knuckle head ninja I have ever met." Kakashi said, after he saw Naruto pull an impossible stunt which should have killed him, but he came out on top. Naruto simply smiled as he looked at his Sensei Kakashi looking at him with his lone eye, Sakura by his side telling him he was lucky he never died, and beside her Sasuke was saying he was an idiot, while hiding his concern.**

Naruto returned back to reality, he didn't like going into memory lane, it brought back the thought that he could never see his friends again, all of his bonds lost in the hidden age of their past rule, when Ninja's ruled the world, but now it was more peaceful, and vulnerable than before. He didn't want to think about it anymore as he ran after Kagome and Inuyasha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the distance Naruto finally reached Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome was about to shoot an arrow at the flying bird demon, while having its moving leg attached to the arrow. She shot the arrow, the leg was like a homing beacon just going back to the source, then he saw it happen in slow motion when the arrow hit it's mark, smashing the jewel into thousands of pieces, spreading itself across the world.<p>

He saw Kagome face turn into an apologetic face, while he and Inuyasha turned into a devastated expression, no one said a word, even with some of the local villagers nearby watching in awe as bright lights shot in ever direction. Naruto looked at Kagome in sheer horror, until he finally spoke.

"Kagome, is that how you feel about me!" Naruto shouted, while everyone stared at him, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Well this is the first chap, I won't have Naruto weak forever, he just needs to find what he lost, and he won't be traveling with Kagome forever, I am either choosing him to get separated from the group, or either he gets kidnapped and rescued and he stays with his rescuers. And he won't be traveling with OC's, they will be actual characters, I will not say who though.<p>

Better review because by the next chapter Naruto is going to be leaving them


	2. Shattered

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**_

_**Author's note: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it took me forever to upload this chapter but I kept on rewriting it over and over cause I didn't like how it turned out, and now it is back, and also, you maybe surprised about the twist I decided to bring in, also I may be evil in future chapters. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Cough Cough Hack Hack*  
><strong>_

_**well maybe a little evil, (;-_-)**_

_**Oh yeah, just to FYI this is not a Yaoi story.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Hey everybody, I have been reading some crossovers lately and found that in everyone I read it always had Naruto as a demon, or coming there from a different world, never from the same world as Kagome, and reincarnated. Well here is my attempt at it hopefully it isn't a failure seeing as how I always do things on a whim, oh yeah just a warning there will be no NaruKaga pairing at all their relationship is basically friendship and brother-sister. But to those who like it, I'll give you a little bit of it, but just a little, then it's back to brothersister love.

**Summary: Naruto and Kagome are from the same world, and both make their way to the feudal era after an accident, Naruto was reincarnated just like Kagome, but he is the creator of the Shikon jewel, and remembers all of his past lives, even when he was a ninja working hard to achieve the goal of being Hokage.**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**"memories"**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two: It's Not My Journey To Make<strong>

* * *

><p>The moonlight shone through the ocean of leaves, the wind blowing softly as the crunching sounds of dried leaves as footsteps echoed throughout the forest. The young brunette male stopped as he turned around to see his unexpected guest waiting for him in the shadows of the tree's, his crystal necklace pulsing with a purple light of numen.<p>

"Lady Priestess Kikyo what do I owe to this pleasure." the young teen asked as he stopped walking deep within the forest, he didn't need to turn to know who it was that he was speaking too, he knew her presence all too well. He had spent years by her side and stayed by her side even through her death. Also she knew where he was, regardless of his new form, she also knew his presence as she was bound to him as he was to her.

"You know why I am here, you are my charge until the day I find gather your other self, you shall not leave my side until I give you permission, soul of the Shikon Jewel. Also you cannot hope to hide your secret from me any longer, I have long since discovered why you prefer to be on your own." She announced gracefully as she appeared from the shadows of the tree's, the moonlight hit her face revealing her smirk at his annoyance fully pronounced on his face.

She waited as he finally turned his shining blue eyes locked with her dead black eyes, as his dark brown hair waved with the wind, as his red and white kimono shone in the moonlight, they stayed still locked in their annoyed and curious gaze until the yell of someone unexpected snapped them out of their daze, and brought them back to reality.

"KIKYO!" A really annoying and familiar voice echoed, as Naruto cringed as he prepared to run, only to lock eye's with someone he knew, and who he wanted to avoid for so long, even if it broke his heart to make this person worry, even though he did not know why, but when she spoke with the obvious pain laced in her words, he was stuck, his feet were frozen as he stared into her eyes.

"Is that you Naruto?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the tree's making beautiful sounds of the forest's ocean of leaves. Naruto sat beside the sacred tree of ages, the tree where Inuyasha once was sealed into, he found peace and tranquility while he sat there alone, not caring at all that he was worrying Kagome after he ran from her at the river bank a couple days ago when she shattered the shikon jewel into hundreds of shards, he knew he had to disappear.<p>

Naruto knew that this day would come where he had to disappear, okay it wasn't exactly the way he planned, but he had to work with it, the day he found out she had the jewel was the day he found out he had to stay away, he learned a lot from all the lives he lived, and he knew the power he had could influence even the most purest soul in the world, when given the right circumstances they would want the power that dwells in his veins. Especially Inuyasha, why go through all the trouble to gather the shards when you have a back-up, another who has the same power, even with the ending result which is his death.

Naruto knew he had to keep on going, but first he had to find a way to tell Kagome she had to do this, she had to make the journey to make the jewel whole again, only then would he return home with her by going through the well back to their world.

Naruto started thinking about the many ways he could tell her, but he settled for just telling one of the villagers, and disappear, he knew most of the land they were in so he would know where he could go even if it was a couple hundred years since the last time he roamed the lands.

While Naruto was walking to see the closest villager he heard someone yelling,

"Naruto!" It was Kagome's voice it was faint but he knew she was looking for him, and she was closing in, he also heard some arguments coming from her direction, and knew Inuyasha was also with her.

'CRAP, I gotta move fast.' Naruto screamed in his mind as he ran away from the area where Inuyasha and Kagome's voice echoed from, as he ran his mind rejected the idea of leaving behind a letter as he ran away from everything.

As Naruto ran he never seen the way the forests behind him glinted in the light as threads surrounded the area, or the way the villagers were surrounded by strings of hair that controlled their bodies as most of the controlled died, he never noticed the heavy scent of blood that carried on in the wind as he ran and never looked back.

Naruto ran for as long as his body could take him, he knew he wouldn't last long, he didn't have much time, but he would try to get as far as he could before the first episode could take place.

'Almost far enough' Naruto growled in his mind as his body was beginning to feel like an electric current was going through him, after a millisecond he couldn't move, his body was trapped, he could hear loud breathing in his ear as he felt like he was being moved, and pulled away, he couldn't speak, his body was still paralyzed. The labored breathing next to his ear began to get louder, fear engulfed the blond's entire being as he wanted to run away but he couldn't, his vision was blurred, it was now pitch black.

Naruto didn't know what to do he was panicking, he was trying to call for help, to call out, but his mouth couldn't form words, he was frozen. He used all his willpower to try and say something, his mouth was able to groan out a few words.

"Go away!" Naruto grunted. He was able to see again, he could move now, but the fear was still there. When Naruto looked around at his surroundings to see where he was, he found that he was in the exact same spot he was when he collapsed. There was no signs of anyone being there at all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Couple Days Before<span>**

Kagome was worried and furious as she looked for her friend in the forest and the village, but he wasn't anywhere.

"Maybe he found a way home while he was upset?" She mumbled to herself unaware that she was being followed by a being in the shadows as it waited for every moment to strike at her, but the person was waiting for a sign anything that could show her what she was looking for was on the strange looking girl, she already watched the boy earlier and he didn't have it, and that only left one more suspect to inspect before it made it's verdict on who to attack.

"AND HE LEFT ME BEHIND! THAT JERK!" Kagome yelled as many scenarios raced through her mind while she thought about the blond haired teen's whereabouts.

When she turned she fell into the well behind her, she felt something being tugged from her neck, and a hand at her back, as she fell she found out it was the necklace she wore to carry the sacred jewel shards was taken away. She closed her eyes for a few second as a blinding light consumed her, when she opened her eyes once again she saw she was at the bottom of the well, and two voices she hadn't heard in a long time invaded her ears,

"Souta! Grandpa!" She called out as she tried to grab unto the vines at the bottom of the well to try and climb back up, but they weren't very stable and she fell back down.

"Kagome, you're back!" Her grandfather called, as he sent Souta to go and get the ladder from the wall beside the door.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll get you out of there soon."

After getting her out of the well they bombarded her with many questions, such as what happened to her and Naruto, and the one question that shook her to the core was the one that Souta asked,

"Hey sis where is Naruto, he fell in with you, why didn't he come back?" Kagome stared at her younger brother in shock as she slowly realized what he had just said.

"Wha- bu- I thought he came back before me, he ran away so suddenly, oh my god where can he be." Kagome mumbled to herself but it didn't go unheard by her grandfather and little brother.

"Wait a minute he is still in there, oh no. Souta get me some more of my talismans in the storage house on the other side of the shrine, and hurry I will attempt a new prayer for his safety and hopefully it will allow him to come back here." Grandpa said as he started chanting, and clapping his hands together.

"Yes Grandfather, but I know Naruto will be okay...He just has too, because he's Naruto." Souta mumbled the last part out quietly but Kagome caught it even with her grandfathers loud chanting beside her.

'I know you're right Souta, there's almost nothing that can get him down.' Kagome thought fondly as she smiled, and the feeling of rejoice filled up her entire body, but that nagging in the back of her mind just couldn't let go of the thought that Naruto left and wasn't ever going to come back at her side. It was a horrible feeling that began to consume her, eating at her conscience, she felt guilt about the jewel, it was that scene that replayed in her mind over and over, as she remembered the teens back as he ran away from the river bank, she saw his usual radiance of light she used to see dimmed at an alarming rate, it was like his own light was shattered as well.

* * *

><p>The demon witch with had captured Kagome as she fell from the bridge, and had her placed in the large wooden tub with a strange glowing green herb essence that reeked as it slowly seeped into the young teen's body preparing the process of removing her soul and returning it to the original, the lady priestess Kikyo who was walking outside of the cave wearing her priestess robes as she moved around like a puppet.<p>

"Ah, whats in this water it smell's disgusting!" Kagome fearfully cried out, while she attempted to move about despite the fact she was bounded, as she stopped and looked up. she noticed a beautiful woman standing beside the demon witch, who stared blankly at her.

"Huh? Who is that?" Kagome asked, causing the witch to turn her gaze towards the mysterious beauty.

"So you're dressed, the attire of a priestess is most befitting as it flatters your good looks. I have done well to reshape your body using human bones and graveyard soil, now all that you require is a human soul." The witch stated as she turned her gaze towards Kagome, who was looking fearful at the insinuation.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagome asked fearfully,

"My magical herbal potion will soon suck the soul from your very body. Kikyo shall have her soul, and you will be among the living dead."

'Kikyo's soul? Then this girl is Kikyo!' Kagome thoughts raced, as she observed the walking clay puppet continue to stare at her blankly as her hair flowed gracefully in the breeze.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was nearing the location where Kagome was being held, with the elderly priestess Kaede on his back, and the young fox demon running behind him. Kaede's wounds were throbbing which each movement Inuyasha made during their pursuit to find Kagome and retrieve Kikyo's stolen remains.<p>

"Show some mercy! Can't you see granny Kaede is in pain!" Shippo yelled as he heard the elderly woman's cry of pain.

"Faster slower would somebody make up their mind!" Inuyasha stated irritated,

"I beg of ye to proceed quickly, fly like the devils at your heels!" Kaede grunted as she put up a strong front, knowing they were almost there and were pressed for time.

"If we don't hurry, Kagome's soul will be stolen, Kaede's right there's no time to lose!" Shippo said to himself as he drove himself even further up the cliff almost to the top.

* * *

><p>"I can't breath, ah. I can hardly even move." Kagome grunted as she felt herself fall even deeper into the darkness, as the potion all around her glowed in a pulsing fashion.<p>

When he saw the future girl, and the demon witch he seen the being on the other side of them. His throat tightened, his chest constricted as he saw _her_ the girl he had loved the lady priestess who sealed him away all those years ago, and died in the process, sat far in front of him not having aged a day.

The demon witch was waiting for her opportunity to have the most powerful priestess at her beck and call, now all she needed was to wait for the half breed demon to come and say her past self's name. When she noticed how unstable the soul was, she quickly deduced that Kikyo died while having an angry notion before she drew her last breath.

_'Don't, don't call out my name.'_ Kagome's soul pleading but it went unheard by the half-demon, the others who gathered on that secluded area.

"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered, as he stared at her still form that suddenly rose as it was attacked by beams of light, which he unwittingly didn't know was Kagome's soul leaving her body as an empty shell.

When the long deceased priestess awoke once again she purified the demon witch, then she looked at the dog demon in loving affection as she slowly approached him, when she out her hands on his arms she released a large amount of pure holy energy to purify him, she wanted him dead. Her younger sister the elderly priestess Kaede was trying to reason with her sister while Shippo was left on his own, he tried to wake up Kagome but her heart was slowing down, she was dying.

* * *

><p>A Couple Hours Later<p>

* * *

><p>At the time Naruto was traveling along the riverside, taking in the sights all around him. As he was about to take a rest and soak his feet in the stream, he seen a painfully familiar priestess robes, and the pale complexion, and the raven black hair.<p>

"I-it can't be!" Naruto whispered as he jumped into the stream and swam after the young woman, when he reached her they floated down for a little bit until Naruto grabbed a hold of the land on the sides, and pulled them both up with great difficulty as the stream held unto them until they finally were out of the water.

A man was by the stream when he saw them emerge, he ran to their side as he checked for any injuries, and was shocked to see a young monk and a priestess soaking wet, but hardly any injuries. Naruto, noticed the ink in his hair was leaking out along with the water, leaving behind a light brown color. As he stood up, he struggled to stand, as he panted in exhaustion to see if the woman beside him was injured in any way.

When he saw her face, he was stunned to silence, the woman in his arms was none other than the priestess Kikyo, as her body was drenched in water. He placed his fingers on her neck checking if she even had a pulse, there was none. He checked her mouth, and she was breathing.

"You're not alive?" Naruto gasped, confusion was emanate from his face as he inspected the woman beside him, it was happening again. His mind was slowly erasing the memories he had of her, soon this woman would be nothing but a distant dream to him, its happened many times before, but this time it was different. He can still remember that this woman was important to him, and also that he couldn't stay with her, it was too dangerous.

_'Why is it dangerous though?'_ Naruto thought as he gathered his own personal things, he paid the man who was looking over him and the woman he saved, and told him not to tell her who he was when she regained consciousness.

Naruto was about to walk on the pathway, but when he glanced back at the tree next to the raging river, he saw his foot prints embedded in the dirt road, his own amateur mistake...

_'Why is it amateur, I've never done something like this...have I?'_ Naruto looked to the side, and he saw a vast forest, he ran towards it when the man he left behind wasn't looking, he didn't want any witnesses, even though he couldn't recall why not.

Naruto walked leisurely in a random direction, but he felt like he was being called in that specific direction, like something was pulling him towards it.

* * *

><p>A man clothed in white apparel, laid against the trunk of a tree as his injuries were dreadful. Naruto could tell that he had been there for awhile, and the man knew that the young fourteen year old was also there, he had called him out awhile ago. Naruto emerged from the bushes and opted to sit against the adjacent tree and just observe the man before him, he was very curious about him.<p>

He had long silky white hair, that flowed against the wind. His clothes looked dignified as he sat elegantly, like he wasn't at all injured or even hungry, when Naruto had been watching him for hours. He wasn't the only one though, a young girl in an orange kimono that often comes by to give the elegant man food every now and again, even though he always gives the food to Naruto, the girl never seems to mind. She never talks, merely smiles happily in their presence.

Naruto only replied with smiling back, but when she leaves every time, Naruto goes back to either observing the man before him or else looking up at the broken image of the sky, as the tree's branches block most of the view. He noticed it was getting darker, and the dots of light sparkled in the parts of the sky he could see.

_'Night? When did it get so dark?'_ the brunette thought to himself, as he hugged his legs to his chest, as the night chill creeped up on him. His attire couldn't block out the cold, it was just a simple thin red and white kimono that he received from... where did he even get it, he couldn't remember much at all, only vague images that slowly corrode over time. The young teen only hoped that he wouldn't forget his own name, as time moved on.

"Boy are you...cold?" A deep male voice interrupted the brunettes train of thoughts, as he looked up, he noticed golden slit eyes boring into him, as the older man observed him like he was an unknown specimen. The blond was too frightened that his voice would fail if he tried to speak up, so he merely nodded, as his eyes trailed to the ground, for some reason he felt inferior to the man before him...

_'wait, is he even a human?'_ The thought jolted Naruto's curiosity as he stared back at the older man, he noticed pointed ears, and his facial markings.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" He whispered out unknowingly.

"I do not know how humans perceive the night air." The white haired man replied, catching the blonds attention. It took Naruto a few seconds to realize the man before him spoke, but he reached his conclusion to his personal question, the man before his was not human.

_'What is he?'_ Naruto questioned himself as he observed the adult, who was starting to getting irritated at the increased attention he was receiving.

"What is that you want boy." The white haired man asked in a toneless voice, that didn't help in scaring the young brunette.

"What are you?" Naruto asked as he watched the man's reaction, waiting for anything to break that emotionless face, but nothing happened, he only replied with the same stone face.

"I am a demon, you pathetic human." Naruto ignored the insult, as he stared at the man.

"I'm not human though,...I don't think." Naruto replied unknowingly, thinking he was speaking to himself in his mind he was shocked when the demon replied.

"You smell part human, but you don't have a demons aura around you. Too pure." The demon was now patiently observing him, trying to understand what he was, like placing a puzzle back together.

"Boy what is your name?" The demon asked after a long moment of silence, as his analyzing stare watched his every action and reaction.

_'Name? What is... my name, I just had it. Please don't let me forget my name.'_ After a long while he couldn't find what his name was after thinking for awhile.

"I don't know what my name is now..." Naruto sighed, downcast about that certain fact, he had his name within his grasp but he let his mind wander, and he lost his grip, now he was nameless.

"You forgot it?" He asked blandly, nearly impossible to tell how he felt about the situation since his face kept its blank expression.

"Yeah, I have been forgetting a lot of stuff lately..." Naruto whispered softly, but he knew that the demon could hear him, although he couldn't tell from his expression, he just had a feeling he heard, after a few seconds his assumption was correct when the demon spoke.

"Sesshomaru."

"Wha-"

"It is my name, I will not repeat myself boy!"

"I-I-I understand!" Naruto stuttered out, he didn't know how to respond to the demon, he just proceeded to take the respectful approach.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" The young teen smiled brightly, he didn't know why, but the fact that the demon was actually acknowledging him, made him very happy.

Like this was the first time someone saw him for just being himself.

* * *

><p>Rin was in the small pond of her village in the dead of night trying to catch some fish to make dinner for the two men she found in the forest one day, one was a scary man with white hair who wanted nothing to do with her, but still made her feel wanted at the same time. The other was a teenager with light brown hair, but amazing blue eyes, she had never seen eyes like that before in all her life, it was beautiful to witness.<p>

While she was searching in the small isolated pond she didn't realize that some men from the village were creeping up behind her, as they waited to catch the culprit who was taking fish without permission. They grabbed her from behind and started beating her, all while saying that she shouldn't steal from the pond ever again, and that it was punishment for any thieves.

When they sent her off after her _punishment_ , her lip was bleeding, her body was pulsing with pain as her eye swelled, making it harder to see with only one good eye, limping away towards her small home. Most of the men felt guilty for what they had done, but it was the only way to teach her not to steal again, a simple warning would have no effect, have no fear embedded into her mind about trying to steal at any occasion. It was a cruel and easy method, as they talked about the young orphan girls family, and how they died in front of her, leaving her unable to speak ever again.

When the next day came, she limped towards the location where the two males were, carrying berries she had gathered to substitute the fish she was trying to get the night earlier.

Sesshomaru could smell the crusting blood on her body, and knew instantly she was injured. A foreign emotion emerged from his usually emotionless mind, he felt curious? as to how she became this injured, no it was more than that, but it was indescribable feeling.

_'The young boy was still asleep so he won't be able to eat his meal.'_ Why should he care though, he was a mighty demon lord, who didn't need the company of a couple human children, but he was strangely content in their presence.

The boy, Sesshomaru figured, was a holy child, one born every few generations. Born to become great monks, and priests, they were rare, and great at what they do. In fact his own idiotic brother was in contact with one before, but Sesshomaru had no interests about his brothers relations, but now his curiosity was peaked, normally a child like him wouldn't be far from a guardian, for they feared that the children would be attacked by demons before they completed their training.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Yeah, I have been forgetting a lot of stuff lately..."<em>**

* * *

><p>He is suffering from memory loss, a nameless child wandering in the forest, his clothing indicate he is a priest. But his aura feels like its fading with each day that passes. Removing himself from his thoughts, Sesshomaru remembered the young girl, another nameless child wandering the forest alone<p>

"Girl, what is your name?"

"..." She grunted, but no words came out of her mouth.

"...You cannot speak?" Rin nodded at this, she didn't know how to communicate anymore, not since her family died.

Sesshomaru dropped the subject, looking towards the parts of the sky he could see, he watched the clouds pass by, passing the time, until his body was healed enough to move.

Naruto awoke a couple hours later, he noticed the bruises on Rins face, and how her body seemed tense as she sat on the grass. He didn't know what came over him when he placed his hands on her head, and ruffled her hair, as he sat next to the pile of food and began to eat.

When Naruto finally finished eating, he placed his hand on her face, he had a feeling that he should place his hand on her injured eye. It was strange as he followed his instincts, he felt warm inside as a bright light shimmered out of his hand unto Rin's face, he could feel her tense but his reassuring smile stopped her from trying to escape from the light. He didn't understand any of it, but he knew it was what he had to do, only to help ease her pain.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch, nor tense when he saw the light emanate from the young boy's his initial assumptions were proven correct, the boy possessed the holy power of a priestess. He continued observing the two humans interactions, he would've been astounded if he hadn't witnessed the light before, but he couldn't help his rise in curiosity when he noticed most of the bruises on the young girls face start to recede, until only a few scratches here and there were all that was left.

"There all better now!" Naruto said softly, as he ruffled her hair, while she began to touch her face, to inspect, she found that the pain was almost miniscule compared to before. While Rin was getting excited, Naruto glanced at his own hands in confusion, he couldn't understand what just happened, or what came over him as he healed the young girls face.

While lost in his thoughts, he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned to see it was the young girl who was tugging his kimono. She was gesturing to her ankle, as she grunted with absolute happiness evident on her face. Naruto glanced towards her ankle, wondering why she was trying to make him give attention to it. Then he noticed it was swollen, and bruised badly, it looked terrible.

"I'll try to see if I can heal it." When Naruto placed his hand gently on her ankle, but the light pressure made Rin flinch as she waited for the bright light to shimmer out of the older boys hand once again, but after a long while nothing happened. Looking disappointingly at the young teen, she saw his confusion as he stared at her ankle.

_'Why isn't anything happening?' _Naruto was desperately trying to bring the light out of his hand, but he didn't know how he did it before, he was merely following his instincts. After a few more moments, he finally removed his hand, as he looked into Rin's eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know how I did it before." Rin dejectedly nodded, as she got up indicating it was time for her to leave. Naruto watched her retreating form disappear behind the bushes, as he glanced at Sesshomaru, who was currently ignoring all life around him as he stared endlessly into the distance. Naruto got up and ran in the direction Rin walked to, he ran until he saw the familiar orange kimono limping away.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Naruto called, making the young girl flinch at his loud voice, till she recognized who it was calling out. She smiled happily, even when Naruto began to carry her on his back, trudging in the direction she was leading him. When they finally emerged from the forest, Naruto saw a village filled with many people. But as he walked closer to the village, the feeling of dread emerged, making him walk cautiously towards the village, but he couldn't figure out why he felt so scared to be in a village filled with many people, who watched him in curiosity.

"Young lad, welcome to our humble village, what brings you here. Along with one of our inhabitants nonetheless?" An elderly man asked as he glanced at the young girl sleeping on the young teen's back.

"She fed me, and was walking home with a bad ankle, I couldn't very well leave her alone in the wilderness."  
>Naruto replied as he fixed his hold on the girl as she started to slip, the action didn't wake her up at all.<p>

"Ah young Rin was gathering berries again I see."

"Rin?"

"Ah yes, that is her name, its hard to communicate isn't it? She lost her family nearly two winters ago, by some wandering bandits, the poor child witnessed their deaths, hasn't spoken a word since." Naruto was frozen in shock, he didn't know how to act towards that piece of information, but it strengthened his resolve to help her out. But he needed to go back to Sesshomaru first, he had a feeling he should return right away.

"Do you know where she stays? I would like to return her to her bed immediately."

"Ah yes of course, she lives by the river bank on the other side of the village." Naruto nodded his thanks, as he walked away. The villagers reluctantly removed their gazes on him as they returned to their chores, and work. Rin woke up halfway, making Naruto pause to let her down, she motioned her hands to show that she could walk the rest of the way. Naruto didn't argue, he didn't want to witness her yelling at him by motioning her arms in different variations of ways.

When Naruto was back in the forest, he didn't hear the many screams of terror, or smell the heavy scent of blood in the air, because the wind blew roughly against his ears, and blew away the awful stench as he walked back to the small clearing, back to Lord Sesshomaru's side, who was nearly completely healed.

'Rin should be fine, I'll come visit her tomorrow.' Naruto decided, unaware that Rin was currently running back to him, and the demon by the tree.

* * *

><p>I AM BACK,<p>

LOL

sorry it took forever, but I haven't had much free time lately to go on the computer and start typing, but I have been slowly writing with the small amount of time I do have, and finally finished the second chapter!

Finally a small glimpse as to why Naruto won't be traveling with Kagome, and another reason as to why he has to regain what he had lost to be up to par to his past selves.

Please review, it has given me the reason to start writing again lol, and this is the unedited version, but I will fix it when I have time later on, and make it better, but I thought I should give you guys something, because of how long its been :D


End file.
